Whatever It Is
by Tomboycountrygirl10
Summary: Songfic: Oneshot- Egoshipping...Gary doesnt know what it is but it involves Misty.....please R&R!


**Disclaimer: **i dont own Pokemon or the characters (cept Ryan) oh and i dont own the song either

**Song: **Whatever It Is by the Zac Brown Band

"talking"

_'thinking'_

Present time:

Gary-22

Misty- 21

Prof. Oak- 60 (i guess, meh)

* * *

Whatever it is

Oak Mansion- 7:30 A.M.

Gary and his grandpa, Prof. Oak (duh), were sitting at the kitchen table having some breakfast and looking over some papers.

"So Gary are you sure about your decision?" Prof. Oak said as he took a sip of his coffee in 1 hand and looking at a stack of papers in the other.

"Ya Gramps, I'm sure." Gary smirked as he took a bite of bacon.

"1 last question."

"Hmm?" Gary looked up from his plate.

"What is it that you like about her; and don't say looks." Prof. Oak said sternly with a curious but serious look.

"What is it huh?"

**She got eyes that cut you like a  
knife and  
lips that taste like sweet red wine  
And pretty legs go to heaven every time  
She got a gentle way that puts me at ease  
When she walks in the room I can hardly breathe  
Got a devastating smile knock a grown man to his knees  
**

1 Year & 3 Weeks Ago- Cerulean Gym 8:30 A.M. Gary- 21 Misty- 20

Gary came into the Cerulean Gym that morning with one thing on his mind.

'_Alright Gary that Carrot Top will definitely say something about what happened last night so you gotta be ready for some excuse that she'll definitely believe.'_

~Last Night- Park in Cerulean~

Gary was walking in a small park in Cerulean trying to clear his head from the stress of his research. The sun had set an hour or so ago so he thought it would be a good time to get some fresh air without Misty checking on him since they had just had dinner together.

'_Huh Misty sure cooks a good meal, maybe I should come over once in a while when I go back to Pallet Town.'_ "Course I don't want to trouble her, maybe I should make sure it's ok with her first…..nah she'll cook me a meal even if I show up without telling her, haha." Gary said shaking has head. Gary soon came to a small lake that mirrored the moon and stars above.

"Wow, today's a nice night." Gary mumbled to himself as he looked up at the sky.

"*sigh, to bad Mi…huh, Misty?" Gary said as he saw someone, he sure thought looked like Misty, sitting close by the lake.

"Huh, Gary, what're you doing here? Don't you have some report to work on?" Misty asked as she turned her head around to where Gary was.

"Heh, just taking a brake, what about you, aren't you usually on the couch watching some show?"

"Ah well I just came here to clear my head, same as you." Misty said as she turned her head back around facing the lake.

"Mind if I join you?" Gary said moving closer and sitting down next to Misty.

"Sure, I'd like the company." Misty smiled.

"You mean you'd like_ my_ company. OW!" Gary rubbed the back of his head that Misty had hit.

"Don't get so cocky Oak." Misty said as she laid down on the grass facing up at the stars.

"*sigh"

"What's wrong Carrot Top, something on your mind?" Gary said still sitting but looking down at Misty.

"Hmm, well I guess I'm just confused."

"Confused bout what, you're not starting to have feelings for Ashy-boy again are you?" Gary said jokingly but a bit annoyed at the same time.

"NO! I told you before that Ash is like my best friend." Misty said sitting up suddenly.

"Whoa, calm down, I was just jokin. But seriously what is it? Come on you know you can tell me, I mean you tell me every other little thing, what's one more? OW! WOULD YOU QUIT HITTING ME!!?" Gary yelled now rubbing his arm.

"THEN STOP MAKING FUN OF ME! Besides you never minded me talking to you bout stuff before." Misty mumbled the last part to herself as she brought her knees to her chest, wrapped her arms around her legs and laid her head on her knees looking out towards the lake.

"Hey, you know I was just kidding so come on Carrot Top, spill it." Gary said nudging Misty's shoulder with his elbow.

"*sigh Fine…I guess it's because of Ryan asking me out that I'm like this." Misty said rubbing the back of her head.

"…"

"Gary?" Misty looked toward Gary who was staring out at the lake looking like he was about to kill someone.

'_Ryan, that pompous jerk, man I can't stand him! And why didn't Misty tell him no when he first asked!?!'_

"GARY!!"

"Huh?! Oh, uh…ya well why are you confused bout something like that anyway?"

"Well it's just that I sorta want to say yes…"

'_WHAT?! ARE YOU CRAZY?!!'_ Gary thought to himself while he kept his "listening face" on.

"…but at the same time I don't and I don't know why."

"Well if you really wanted to go out with him don't you think you would've said yes right away?"

"I-I guess you have a point. But then why, Ryan's not the only 1, it's been like this for weeks now; I'd get asked out then I'd say no even though I sorta wanted to say yes! Ugh, I just don't get myself!"

"Heh, well maybe your saying no cause you already like someone else but to afraid to admit it." Gary said with a smirk as he leaned back on his hands _'Course I hope its-'_

"Ya…I t-think I do like someone." Misty blushed as she said it while looking down at the ground.

'_Huh?'_ "Huh? You do like someone? Who?!"

"Well I don't know why I like him, I-I mean he's a jerk, stubborn, likes to boost his ego more than anything-"

'_Geez, why do I feel like I'm the 1 being put down here?' _Gary sweat-dropped as he continued to listen.

"but"

'_But?' _Gary thought looking wide eyed at Misty.

"but he's also caring, smart, good-looking (at which Gary smirked to himself), hehe, and whenever I talk with him about anything it's like we can go on talking bout it for hours." Misty smiled and blushed and had a dreamy eyed look in her eyes. Gary couldn't help but chuckle at what Misty was saying but at the same time he felt a bit embarrassed.

"Heh, I feel the same way Carrot Top." Gary softly said.

"Huh?" Misty turned her head towards Gary and as she did hers and Gary's lips met.

~End of Flashback~

"Ugh, I'm so stupid!" Gary said to himself as he hit his head with his hand.

'_I mean to kiss her then just take off like that, what am I a kid?!!' _Gary started mentally beating himself trying to get over what happened but at the same time couldn't help but blush at the memory_. 'Come on Gary get a hold of yourself, just explain it to Misty it was a misunderstanding, a joke!....No if I say it was a joke she'll beat me.' _Gary grimaced at the thought of Misty hitting him but at the same time, _'but she is pretty cut when she's mad.'_

Gary made his way to the pool where he knew Misty would be since she liked to swim early in the morning before opening the gym; Gary noticed this since he liked to run in the morning before getting to work and often noticed Misty leaving her room in a swimsuit.

'_Ah.' _"Hey Misty can I talk to you for a sec?" Gary asked as he saw Misty in the pool.

"Uh, s-sure!" Misty replied back with Gary wondering if he saw a small blush on Misty's face.

"So um, what did you want to talk about?" Misty asked now out of the pool.

'_Why do I only get to see your nice long legs when you're in a swimsuit?'_ Gary put his hand to his face to try to cover his blush. "*ahem, Well before that did you figure out that thing with Ryan?"

"Hehe, YEP! I called him last night on the phone."

'_Oh…' _Gary shook his head mentally to get focused. "Well, what'd you say?"

"I told him no and that I like somebody else."

"Huh?! WHO?!" Gary asked grabbing hold of Misty's hand.

"You dummy." The next thing Gary knew Misty gave him a quick peck on the lips and he was crouching on the ground still holding onto Misty's hand with 1 arm and grabbing his head with the other.

"Mmm…"

"Gary?"

"Please be my girlfriend."

End of Flashback- Present Time

'_I can't believe she waited a whole 5 seconds before saying yes and then almost kill me when she jumped down to hug me. Haha'_ Gary thought with a smile as he drove his red convertible to Cerulean City. Gary didn't really tell his grandpa the story but,

"Whatever it is I don't know but I love that bout her. Gotta go Gramps, later!" And with that Gary was gone and here we are now.

**She got whatever it is  
It blows me away  
She's everything I wanted to say to a woman  
but couldn't find the words to say  
She got whatever it is  
I don't know what to do  
Cause every time I try and tell her how I feel  
it comes out "I love you"  
You got whatever it is**

"Haha, I remember that party she came to, boy does that bring back memories."

3 Years ago- Oak Mansion 7:30 P.M. Gary- 19 Misty- 18

"Gary did you find a date for this evening?" Prof. Oak asked as he came into Gary's room. Prof. Oak was dressed a bit differently than his usual red shirt and white lab coat. He wore a white dress shirt with a red tie, a black suit jacket with matching pants and shiny black dress shoes.

"Of course Gramps, I'm Gary Oak after all." Gary cockily smirked as he put on his black suit jacket over a purple silk long sleeved dress shirt that was left untucked and kept the 1st and 2nd buttons at the top of his shirt undone. He also had black pants that went with the jacket on, but instead of the shiny black shoes his grandfather wore Gary had regular black dress shoes on (i.e. the non-shiny kind). His hair remained as its spiky self but gave off that natural look, but was obviously spent hours to perfect.

"Heh, well remember to have her with you when you come down to the party." Prof. Oak sweat-dropped as he saw his grandson check himself out in the mirror.

"Ya, ya, don't worry Gramps. I'll see you down there."

"Alright." Prof. Oak said and went downstairs to the Pokémon Researcher "Get-together." (otherwise known as a party)

Downstairs by the Front Door- Some Time Later

'_Damn, where is she? She said she'd be here over 10 minutes ago.'_ Gary thought as he impatiently stood by the front door, obviously waiting for his "date."

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK

'_Finally!' _Gary rolled his eyes as he began to open the door.

"Geez, what the hell took you so long?"

"EXCUSE ME?!" a female voice said

"Huh?" _'That's not her voice.'_ Gary said finally taking a look at the person in front of him.

"Misty? What're you doin here? And where's Justine?" Gary asked as he moved to look behind Misty.

"What do you mean 'What're you doin here,' I was invited by Prof. Oak. And who's Justine?" Misty asked back as she walked into the Oak Mansion.

"You were invited?" Gary asked as he shut the door.

RING, RING, RING

"Uh- hold that thought." Gary said placing up his hand indicating to Misty to wait as he answered his phone.

"Hello, Justine? Where the hell are you? What? No, it's ok, I understand, bye." Gary ended the call and put his cell phone back inside his jacket pocket. _'Great, now what am I supposed to do bout a date?' _Gary thought as he contemplated the idea of the certain predicament he was now in. (I mean 'Gary Oak' and 'No Date' just didn't really go together, at least that's what Gary thought). Just as Gary was thinking of a plan someone interrupted his train of thought.

"Well I never thought I'd see the day where Gary 'The Player' Oak got stood up. Haha, this is great I gotta tell Lili." Misty said as she started to take out her cell from her small aqua-blue clutch purse.

"Huh?" Gary said as he finally took notice of Misty. She was wearing a strapless silky aquamarine dress that hugged her body quite well. Gary noticed her perfect hourglass figure and _'Is that a B, it seems pretty close to a C though.' _(if you get it great! If not ask someone else :-P). The dress flared out as it reached her hips and went down like ripples of water to her knees. Misty wore matching blue strapped high heels that Gary only noticed because he saw that Misty was almost eyelevel with him, almost. Her hair was let down; Gary never saw Misty with her hair down before and wondered if it had gotten longer because it stopped a few inches below her shoulder and was more wavy than straight, and her bangs swooped to the left side of her face. As Gary was looking at her hair Misty tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and Gary noticed Misty wearing ruby red studs. Gary looked at her face too; she appeared to be wearing nothing more than a little mascara, blush, and light pink lip-gloss. Lastly Gary noticed, besides the earrings, Misty's only accessory was a silver chained silver heart outline necklace that hung nicely around her neck.

'_Wow.'_ That's when Gary got an idea.

"Hey Carrot Top, before you make that call how bout you do me a favor." Gary said as he took the phone right out of Misty's hands.

"Hey give that back!" Misty said as she tried to grab back her phone from Gary who held it up in the air with his arm.

"Pfft, no way!" Gary said tauntingly as he played keep away.

"Give it back Oak!" Misty said as she grabbed Gary's arm that held her phone and tip-toed trying to reach it. (and she's already in heels -_-)

"Okay then, how bout this." Gary said putting his free arm around Misty's waist and brought her closer to him so now their faces were just an inch or two away.

"How bout this, I give you your phone back if you help me out tonight." Gary said as he tried to put on his most charming smile.

"Tsk, if you're referring to me being your date tonight then you're gonna have to do better than giving my phone back." Misty exclaimed with determination and her hands bawled into fists resting on Gary's chest.

"Heh, fine, I'll think of something by the end of tonight. So can you help me out or not? I already told Gramps I had this date thing figured out."

Misty thought for just a couple seconds and finally answered.

"Fine, but give me back my phone 1st. And don't think I'm doin this for you, I'm doin this so that Prof. Oak doesn't worry. Now could you LET GO OF ME!!" Misty yelled into Gary's ear at which Gary immediately let go of Misty and placed his hand to his ear.

"Damn did you have to do that?!" Gary said pissed.

"Yep!" Misty replied as she snatched her phone back and placed it in her purse.

"Alright Oak, come on before they start to wonder where you are." Misty said as she started to walk in the direction of the party but stopped suddenly as Gary took her arm and placed it around his.

"Call me Gary; you are my date after all."

Misty looked a bit confused at Gary's sudden action.

"Um ok, but then you have to call me Misty and **not** Carrot Top, deal?" Misty said placing her free hand on her hip.

"Heh, alright Carrot Top, deal." Gary chuckled to himself as he saw Misty's determined and annoyed face.

"I said to call me Misty."

"Alright, alright. So _Misty_ are you ready to go?" Gary asked with a lighthearted smile.

"Yes _Gary_, I'm ready." Misty smiled back and placed her other hand on Gary's arm as they walked to where the party was being held.

The night couldn't have gone any better. Gary and Misty entered the party right before Prof. Oak went to go look for Gary, so when he saw Misty and his grandson together he came right up to them with a smile.

"So Misty is your date, Gary. Well I must say you 2 look good together. And Misty you look very lovely tonight, I'm so glad you could make it." Prof. Oak said smiling.

"Thank you Prof. Oak, I'm glad I could make it too." Misty said as a small blush crept on to her face. (not cause of the compliment but from what he said bout them looking good together.)

Gary inwardly chuckled when he saw Misty's reaction. _'Cute.' _"Ya thanks Gramps." Gary said as he and Misty went to greet the other guests at the party.

Each time Gary stopped to talk to one of the groups of professors or researchers Misty would stay quiet and listen to their conversation. And when asked about something Misty would answer confidently, when she didn't know what they were talking about Gary would cut in and answer for her, as if she knew what the conversation was about and answered as though that's what she would say. Gary was quite impress with how Misty handled herself; he never saw her back down from a conversation, simply stand there and look pretty like what his original date was supposed to do, and mingled with all the guests talking to them with a warming smile and friendly attitude, as if she wanted to talk about things that even Gary found boring. And whenever Misty and Gary were talking amongst different people, Gary would get told by the other guests, "She's very bright for her age," "A lovely young lady," "You caught quite a woman." Each time Gary responded with "Yeah, I know." and put on a smile that not even his fan-girls had seen but would faint once they saw it. Finally the party had come to an end and all the professors and researchers left, leaving Prof. Oak, Gary, and Misty the only people in the house (apparently Tracey was gone on a vacation).

"Well Misty you're welcomed to stay the night you know, it's always nice having someone else besides Gary and me here, especially someone that can cook." Prof. Oak said jokingly.

"Hehe, thanks Prof. I'd be glad to stay."

"Well, alright then, Gary can show you to you're room when you're ready. As for me, I'll be in my lab. Good night Misty, Gary." Prof. Oak said as he started to walk in the direction to his lab.

"Nite Prof." Misty smiled.

"Nite Gramps." Gary said as he came up beside Misty. Once Prof. Oak left them Misty turned to Gary.

"So _Oak_, you gonna keep your end of the deal?" Misty said with both hands on her hips.

Gary arched an eyebrow when she asked, put one hand in his pants pocket and the other scratching the back of his head.

"Oh right, that."

"You forgot?!"

"No, I didn't forget, just slipped my mind." Gary said now with both hands in his pockets shrugging.

"What's the difference? Look Oak I kept my end of the deal so I expect you to keep yours." Misty said jabbing her finger into Gary's chest.

"Heh, don't worry Misty, an Oak never goes back on his word. Now how bout we call it a night and I'll tell you in the morning. Come on, I'll show you to your room alright." Gary said as he started to walk off.

"Hey! Don't think I'll forget bout our deal Oak. Are you listening to me?!" Misty exclaimed as she caught up to Gary who suddenly stopped, turned around and pulled Misty closer to him by the arm.

"I told you, call me Gary." Gary said with a bit of seriousness in his eyes.

"U-um Gary, could you let go please, you're hurting my wrist." Misty said with a blush starting to creep up.

"Huh? Oh, uhh, sorry bout that." Gary said as he let go of his hold on Misty.

"Come on, your room is this way." Gary said as he turned back around and started walking again.

"Uh, no it's alright. Hey wait up!" Misty once again started trying to catch up to Gary.**  
**

**You know I've never been the type that would ever want to  
stay  
Bring 'em home at night and they're gone the next day  
But that all changed when she walked into my life  
And people askin why it is  
I tell them I don't know  
Just something about the woman makes my heart go haywire  
And she's gonna be my wife**

**She got whatever it is  
It blows me away  
She's everything I wanted to say to a woman  
but couldn't find the words to say  
She got whatever it is  
I don't know what to do  
Cause every time I try and tell her how I feel  
it comes out "I love you"  
You got whatever it is**

End of Flashback- (Present Time case you forgot)

"Heh, I never did really do anything in the end; just gave her my phone number in case she needed anything. Who would've thought I'd be staying with her at her gym a few weeks later for some research project." Gary said shaking his head.

"Although I mostly didn't expect her affecting me like this, I mean me? Gary 'The Player' Oak goin after 1 girl? No wonder Gramps has been drilling me since I told him."

3 Weeks Ago

"You're what?!" Prof Oak shouted in disbelief at his grandson.

"Ya Gramps, you heard me." Gary said as he sat on the couch. "I've thought about this for over a month so I know I want to do this."

"But Gary you know what you're doing right? I mean it was only some time ago when you'd have one girl one day and another the next."

"Ya I know but that was a long time ago, I haven't seen or been with another girl for almost 3 years (notice the almost), you know."

"That's true, infact I'm surprised you've lasted this long."

"Geez, thanks Gramps." Gary said sarcastically.

"Sorry Gary, but you know that besides Misty, I'm the only person who knows you so well."

"Hmpf, well if you know me so well then you should know why I'm makin this decision." Gary said with a bit of a determination in his eyes.

"Hmm, yes I know, but give yourself at least 3 weeks and then see if that's how you truly feel and don't go see Misty either."

"WHAT?! Why 3 weeks!?!" Gary shouted sitting up.

"Yes, if you 2 can not see each other for 3 weeks and still feel the same way, then I'll let you do this. I'm only doin this because I love you both and I especially don't want you 2 to get hurt if it doesn't work out." Prof. Oak stated as that was the only choice Gary could choose.

"Fine, you Old Geezer, if that's how it is I'll prove it to you that I mean what I said." Gary said a bit pissed.

"Alright then, I'll tell Misty."

"What?! You can't tell her!" Gary said getting up from the couch.

"Relax Gary, I don't intend to tell her the real reason as to why you both can't see and talk to each other for a while. Don't worry I'll make sure she'll understand." Prof. Oak said as he went to the kitchen to go call Misty.

"Grrr, FINE! But don't hint at it either." A few seconds went by when Gary finally realized something.

"Wait! I can't talk to her either?!!" Gary yelled as he started to run to the kitchen.

End of Flashback

**  
Cause when she loves me  
Girl that's how I feel  
Cause when she loves me I'm on top of the world  
Cause when she loves me I can live forever  
When she loves me I am untouchable **

"Tsk, geez he didn't have to make it 3 weeks and not let us even talk to each other, but I still showed him!" Gary said with a look of accomplishment in his eyes. _'Course he just __**had**__ to call and start talkin to Misty's sisters and Ms. Ketchum bout my plan.' _Gary thought with annoyance. Finally Gary made it to the Cerulean Gym, parked his car and ran to the gym doors.

'_Now lets see I know I put it in here before I left.'_ Gary said as he felt around his jacket pocket when he finally found what he was looking for.

'_Ah-ha! Good.'_ Gary thought with relief. Gary entered the double doors of the gym and saw the person he was dying to see most.

"Hey, Misty!!" Gary yelled out to the red-head who was in the pool playing with her Pokémon.

"Gary!" Misty shouted with excitement and within a few seconds Misty was out of the pool and jumping into Gary's arms. Gary swung her around when Misty had jumped into him and he held on tight as she did so.

"I missed you so much!" Misty said as Gary finally put her down.

"Heh, I can tell, I missed you too." Gary said as he released Misty from the tight hug.

"Thanks for getting me wet by the way."

"Hehe, sorry."

"It's alright. Now go get changed I got something planned for us." Gary said as he put his hands in his jacket pockets and gripped the small black velvet box.

"Really, what?" Misty smiled warmly.

"Heh, it's a surprise so go get changed." Gary said as he turned Misty around and started to push her in the direction of her room.

"Fine I'm going, I'm going." Misty pouted as she hurried to the main house so she could go change, but suddenly stopped.

"It better be good since we haven't seen each other for so long!" Misty shouted to Gary.

"Don't worry; I'm sure you won't say 'No' when you find out!" Gary shouted back with a bit of confidence. Misty only giggled and blushed and took off once more to her room.

'_Ya I'm sure you won't say 'No'.' _Gary thought as he pulled out the velvet box and opened it up.

"Heh whatever it is Gramps I'm glad it's her." Gary said looking at the content of the box

**She got whatever it is  
It blows me away  
She's everything I wanted to say to a woman  
but couldn't find the words to say  
she got whatever it is  
I don't know what to do  
Every time I try and tell her how I feel  
it comes out "I love you" "I do"  
You got whatever it is**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:**

well heres another songfic for yall ^_^ hope you liked it! incase you didnt catch it this fic so screams Gary and Misty! haha, well incase your wonderin i am workin on 'Making the Grade' but im tryin to make it a long chap this time and like i've been tellin yall i've hit a writers block with it, but now its startin to clear!! YAY! so hopefully i can finish it up tomorrow and put it up for yall ^_^....oh and incase you noticed the little hints i gave in there bout what Gary was plannin on doin YAY! how'd you like the fact that i never really said it? haha well i gotta go get back to workin on 'Making the Grade' thanks for readin and i cant wait to hear what yall think! please R&R!! (no flames though, if ur not an egoshipper then why the heck did u read this in the first place?) but critics are appreciated. well til next time!

-Calico ;-P

_P.S. incase you didnt read mi profile you can call mi Calico, later! ;-P_


End file.
